secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign Initiative
SI Sovereign Initiative > "Conflict remains interminable and multiple perilous factions flourish throughout various regions. Through strength and through determination, several patriarchs from around the world have combined for the sole purpose of combating these perilous factions who pose a threat to their new coalition; the Sovereign Initiative." Added By: Cool Pedro Date Added: 11/6/09 Last Revised: 14/6/09 ______________________ Section I. History Section II. Purpose Section III. Divisions Section IV. Command Section V. Standings ______________________ This document has been written to further inform all individuals of the Sovereign Initiative, what it is, the purpose of it, and other miscellaneous information. ______________________ I. History > In the month of January, around the beginning of 2008, Josh Gollob purchased a quarter of a void simulator, in an attempt to build a small outpost for the purpose of housing a small, but yet strong, armed force, to bring new ideas to combat, that everything is not material, and that you can achieve victory with minimal quantities of personnel and limited technologies. Josh Gollob and the rest of his Commanders and Officers all discussed a name for their faction, which would represent something new, and something that does not sound "noob-ish". After many names were suggested, they decided: Enigma Military Initiative. After that, Josh Gollob had his combine of Commanders and Officers working on Handbooks, Training Programs, and other necessities. But as time went by, Josh Gollob could no longer pay for the land and so they packed up and went to other factions which were already established and in place. About a year and a half later, in the month of April, during the year of 2009, a friend of Josh Gollob, who was an Officer in EMI previously, named Cool Pedro, came up with the idea to restart the Enigma Military Initiative. He then began to gather resources, left Republic of Germany, and started coming up with new ideas. Cool Pedro had it all planned out, he had someone to make armor, someone to build weapons, someone to script, and various individuals who would serve under him as his loyal Commanders and Officers. Cool Pedro had come up with the name Sovereign Initiative after a lot of other ideas were thrown around. Everyone liked the name and so Cool Pedro made the groups. Later, Cool Pedro had purchased a void simulator, which would become the glorious home of SI. Weapons were scripted, armor was made, and everything was going very well for the Sovereign Initiative, and this state of well-being has remained with SI to this date. The simulator the Sovereign Initiative is currently located in is called "Mathiveri Island". Civilians are always welcomed here! ______________________ II. Purpose > The Sovereign Initiative was created by Cool Pedro to reinstall the purpose proposed by Josh Gollob in the days of EMI; To bring new ideas to combat at certain points and to also use minimal forces to prove that not everything is number, but can be more of quality and combat effectiveness. ______________________ III. Divisions > The Sovereign Initiative has multiple divisions, each having a specific role, whether it is on, or off the battlefield. All Sovereign Personnel are to work together and bring a sense of unity during combat when mixing each MAIN COMBAT DIVISIONS 1) Aggressors > Assault & Front Line Infantry The standard infantry, trained for full frontal assault, and clearing out hostile forces utilizing larger quantities of personnel. 2) Oppressors > Support & Motorized Infantry Powerful and fierce, the oppressors strike down enemy forces, utilizing heavy machine guns and armored vehicles. 3) Aviators > Fighter Pilots & Fleet Crewmen Securing the skies and destroying all enemy emplacements, the aviators support all ground forces using highly developed and simple aircraft. - SPECIAL FORCES 4) Field Ops > Elite Infantry Units Trained for tactical insertion operations and reconaissance, the Field Ops are prepared for any special objectives on the battlefield. Candidates are selected by the C-1 Major and O-3 Captain of Field Ops, and are tested to ensure that they are Field Ops material. In short; You do not ask to join. You are asked. - ORGANIZATIONAL DIVISIONS/GROUPS 5) Command > Commanders A gathering of Sovereign Commanders, for discussion and strategic planning. Command consists of O-3 Captains, C-1 Majors, C-2 Colonels, and the H-1 Head Commander himself. 6) Technicians > Content Development Research and development of all items used by Sovereign Personnel. They also specialize in field testing new technology and special weaponry. 7) Conscription > Recruitment Individuals who wish to be trained and become Enlisted personnel apply for this group using the Conscription Enlistment Form. Drill Instructors and Recruiters (Only Officers & Beyond) are located in this division to train conscripts and recruit new individuals. 8) Infrastructure Staff > Conscription Management Responsible for the Administration of Conscription. In charge of making sure D.I.'s and Recruiters do their job properly. 9) Territory > Land Management - INTELLIGENCE DIVISION 10) Intelligence Directorate > Classified Classified. ______________________ IV. Command > The Sovereign Initiative is comprised of a solid Command structure, which is in place to further enforce the laws of the Initiative, and to maintain a totalitarian coalition. The Sovereign Initiative Command consists of one Head Commander who is the chief military leader and oversees the entire faction as a whole, and multiple Commanders and Officers under him who lead the various Divisions. Command consists of the H-1 Head Commander, C-2 Colonel, multiple C-1 Majors, and multiple O-3 Captains. H-1 Head Commander - Chief Military Leader: Cool Pedro C-2 Colonel - 2IC Aide to Head Commander: Josh Gollob Aggressors Major 1IC: Rawkid Darkstone Aggressors Captain 2IC: Hookum Amat Oppressors Major 1IC: Lupe Rau Oppressors Captain 2IC: Timbo Blachere Field Ops Major 1IC: William2 Alexandre Field Ops Captain 2IC: Ronnoc Nabob Aviators Major 1IC: N/A Aviators Captain 2IC: N/A Technicians Overseer: Rawkid Darkstone Conscription Overseer: Josh Gollob Infrastructure Staff Overseer: Josh Gollob Intelligence Directorate Overseer: Cool Pedro ______________________ V. Standings > Allies, Neutrals, and Enemies of SI. Alliance/Affiliation: The Aykhal Pact Allies: Erusian SFSR and Sturm Korps Neutral: The Chaos Decretum Enemies: The Iron Symphony alliance, The Commonwealth alliance, Chthonic Syndicate, Alliance Navy, Vanguard Armed Forces, New Zeridium Colony, and any other armed forces or individuals who pose a threat to the Sovereign Initiative. ______________________ Thank you for your interest in the Sovereign Initiative. If you wish to enlist, visit our HUB in Mathiveri Island and pick up an Enlistment Form today! ______________________ DOCUMENT. Category:Groups